Taming The Green Eyed Devil
by EdwardcullenRyanshecklergirl
Summary: Bella's a new girl at Victoria University, Edward's a player...Is Bella the girl that can tie him down? Filled with drama from English Football, Friends... and ex-boyfriends?
1. Meeting the gang

**Hey guys hope you guys like this story! PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day…. haha**

Chapter 1:

Breathe Bella, just breathe. I mean it's just the first day in a new School, it can't be that difficult right?

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 20 this year and today it's my first day at St Victoria's in Chicago, my father has to move all around the world for his Oil business. I've been home schooled since I was 16, and even part of college. So he wants me to experience 'real-school life', and not just professors coming to our house every day.

"Bye pumpkin, I love you" My dad gave me a huge hug and pecked me on the forehead.

"Bye dad, I'm really going to miss you!" I said sadly.

"Now remember, I put 200 grand in your bank account I opened for you in Chicago so you can use it. I also applied 3 credit cards for you to use. So call me if you run out of money ok?" My dad pulled away and smiled at me. "And your new car will be sent to you in about 2 weeks, please be careful on the road."

"Aw my girl's growing up!" My dad said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

We said our final goodbyes and I took my luggage with me and rolled it towards the office.

On my way, there was a step which I didn't see and I tripped. I braced myself for the fall but then felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I looked up and almost fainted. Just a few inches from me was the most gorgeous male I have ever seen. With green-emerald eyes that you can get lost into, long black eye lashes which casted shadows along his white, smooth skin. And his hair, oh his hair, it was all tousled so naturally it looked as if he just got out of bed. That straight nose and those lips that looked so hard to resist. I was facing a true Adonis right in front of my eyes, and then that magnificent creature spoke in a low and sexy as hell voice "Are you alright?" his eyes filled with concern.

I snapped out of a drooling daze and spoke to answer his question "Yes, thank you. I'm alright"

I blushed at my rushed and stammering tone. I bent down to retrieve my luggage and tried to disappear as fast as possible. I walked straight ahead and I held the cool metal doorknob of the office. Behind me I could hear him speak loudly "My name is Edward. What's yours?"

I looked over my shoulder and tried to answer in a firm tone "Bella, my name's Bella" With that, I entered the office.

I turned towards an elderly lady and said politely "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and I'm new here"

The lady smiled warmly. "Yes, we've waiting quite anxiously for you r arrival. Please have a seat for a moment, while I search for the paper work. I'm Mrs. Greene by the way." She gestured to one of the red leather chairs on her right.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" I nodded and smiled at her.

I sat down and started thinking about the mysterious Edward. One thing for sure is that he is drop-dead gorgeous, even Chace Crawford isn't as handsome as Edward. He is almost pretty if it weren't for that strong and muscular jaw of his. I wonder what kind of person he is, is he a "what's up dude" guy. Or is he a sophisticated and sensitive guy who has a brain has a maturity level of a 23 year old?

I cannot believe that I'm thinking about a guy who I just met for like less than a minute. And I bet a guy with his magnificent qualities probably has a beautiful, smart, popular girlfriend. I bet he wouldn't fancy a plain Jane brunette like me.

"Bella the principal is ready to see you, please enter the last door through that hallway. Thank you." Mrs. Green gestured to the hallway behind her.

The conversation with the principal was rather interesting. His name is Patrick Bass, he's completely bald and has a really developed beer-belly. He was asking me so many questions at one time I didn't know which to answer first like "What extra co-curriculum activities do you plan on taking? What are your favorite subjects? Do you like literature?" It was so weird, but he looks like a really nice guy. And he spits a lot! I wished I brought an umbrella with me, thank god I was wearing a black shirt, or else it would be so embarrassing to see tiny blotches of water on my shirt. The interview was a full fricking 30 minutes! I have never talked so much about myself before!

When I walked out, I heard some people arguing outside and then a pissed looking Edward walked in with a teacher who looked really angry. Even when he is pissed, he looks way hot for his own good!

Then Mrs. Greene stood up from her seat and asked in a bored tone as if she wasn't shocked to see him at all. "What is it now Mr. Cullen?"

So that teacher's name was Cullen, I'll have to remember that now, he might be teaching me.

But then instead of that teacher talking, Edward replied. "Well I just skipped a little bit of Mr. Matthew's class for some personal reasons and he's so uptight and upset! I mean doesn't the school care about the well-being of the students?"

Mr. Matthews then looked as if you just said he had no balls, he said really loud and harsh. "You skipped my class for personal reasons? I found you in a janitor's closet making out with your classmate and your hand down her skirt!" He paused and continued. "I would hardly find that a personal reason!"

Mrs. Greene sighed and said "Mr. Cullen, a personal reason is when you are not feeling well or a family thing. Not for relationships!"

Edward still wanted to argue. "But this is kind of Mr. Matthew's fault. I mean who asked him to sit me with Tanya? I mean have you seen her, she is a real turn-on! It is only natural to find a horny teenage-boy skipping class for some personal reasons!"

I just couldn't help it, I actually snorted loud enough for the 3 of them to look at me. I blushed and muttered a "sorry". Mrs. Greene asked Edward to take a seat and told Mr. Matthews that she would see to the situation. I really pity Mrs. Greene, she then passed me some paperwork regarding my subjects and extra co-curriculum activities. I took a seat as far from Edward as possible, Mrs. Green than told Edward to sit and wait for further instructions. She then disappeared into the hallway, Edward then moved right next to me and put his hand on my knee and said seductively. "You know, you're in luck! I didn't get to finish my business with Tanya because Matthews caught us and I'm still in the mood. He then moved his hand higher and rested it on my thigh. "How about that babe?"

I was so angry that I wish I could just punch him in the face! My heart was pounding so fast I could almost hear it from my ears. I took a deep breath and turned to him. "No I'm not interested actually, so you can take your worked up dick and find someone else!" I removed his hand and stood up. "Also, go to hell!"

Mrs. Greene than returned to her desk and asked Edward to go into Mr. Bass's office. I then handed the paperwork to Mrs. Greene and she smiled. "You know dear, you're the first girl that has said something mean to Edward Cullen! You are really something, most girls kiss the feet he walks on."

I smiled and added. "Well, I don't take this kind of attitude from anyone!"

She laughed and handed me my dorm keys, class schedule and some documents that looked like my list of school books. I said goodbye and went to search for my dorm, it said I was sharing this suite with this girl Alice Cullen. Oh my god, I bet she's like Edward's sister or something! This is going to be really weird!

I looked at the door number 1803 and took a deep breath and knocked on the door and within seconds, the door opened so fast I almost fell backwards. In front of me stood a girl with black short hair, I stared at her and no doubt she was Edward Cullen's sister. She had a spiky slash pixie type of hairstyle, what struck me was her green emerald eyes that basically screamed she was Edward's sister.

She said with a very bright and enthusiastic tone. "Hi there! You must be Isabella, they told me you would be here. Come on in! I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you!"

"Hi Alice! It's nice to meet you too! But please call me Bella." I said and she nodded her head.

She took my luggage and dragged me inside the dorm. It was pretty nice, kinda like my old bedroom back in New York.

"So this is your side of the dorm, I kinda started re-decorating it already. But you can change it if you want!" She said.

"No it's fine! You have really good taste, I love these Madison Co bedsheets." I gushed. I fingered the smooth satin.

"Thanks, at least you appreciate my taste. My brother on the other hand, thinks designer bedsheets are gay!"

I laughed. "Well, one man's meat is another man's poison"

She smiled. "I guess, and he is a BOY."

"Yeah, that too"

Maybe living with a roommate isn't such a bad idea after all, especially with Alice. She then helped me unpack my stuff and was "oohing" and gushing over all my clothes. I'm pretty proud to say that my closet is wicked for a 20 year old. I've got D&G, Versace, Marc Jacobs, Umgaro, Chanel, Gaultier, Hermes, Alexander McQueen, Gucci, Prada, Vera Wang, you name it, I've got it. All from my dad, I think he feels guilty that I don't have a normal life, and he's trying to make up for it.

After 4 hours of insane packing, we were done, Alice suggested we go out for dinner.

"I'm thinking Jap!" I said.

"What about T.G.I Friday's? They have a live band playing tonight that I really wanna check out." Alice suggested.

"Sounds like an awesome idea!" I said excitedly.

"And that way, you can meet all my friends! You'll love them!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. I might have gotten along with Alice, but I'm kinda worried about meeting her friends, I mean what if they don't like me?

I must have shown a very obvious facial expression, because Alice looked at me as if she read my mind and said "Don't worry! They'll love you even more than you love them!"

I smiled and nodded an "ok"

I went to closet to pick out a "gonna meet new friends" outfit. I finally picked out a white sleeveless Marc ruffled, floral blouse, a pair of dark blue Gaultier skinnnys, turquoise Jimmy sandals, beige leather Ralph biker jacket and topped it on with a red ruby ring.

I walked out of my room and saw that Alice was ready, and was watching re-runs of "FRIENDS" on Warner TV.

"OMG, is this the Unagi episode?" I asked.

Alice was laughing so hard, that all she could do was laugh. When Rachel and Phoebe appeared from the curtains and Ross screamed, I just burst out laughing and collapsed onto the couch with Alice beside me.

For the next few seconds, all you could hear was "hahahahahahahahahaha". Man I loved FRIENDS! They were my Saturday and Sunday mornings...

There was a knock on the door, Alice jumped right up and sprang towards it and opened the door.

"hey you guys! Took ya long enough!" Alice chirped with a hint of irritation.

There were 3 people who entered, all with different looks, but they all had one thing in common, they were all GORGEOUS! There goes my chance of trying to fit in with them.

Alice introduced them to me, and Rosalie, this drop dead gorgeus blond, big bold blue eyes, with a killer body, and a flawless face, was Alice's best friend, and also girlfriend to Alice's older brother Emmet.

Emmet, was this big burly man who had Alice's flawless white skin, and her piercing green eyes(like Edward), and had brown hair.

The last person Alice introduced to me was Jasper, who was Alice's steady boyfriend for approximately 1 year. He had short blonde hair, which was a little bit curly. He too was big and tall built, but of course, not as big as Emmett.

It was a little awkward when I first met them, but after 5 minutes of introduction, I felt like I already knew them my whole life.

When Alice introduced me to Emmett, he literally attacked me into a big bear hug, like the one my dad gave me all the time. Rosalie well, noticed my Marc Jacobs blouse and gushed, and gave me an acceptance hug.

Jasper, saw my Manchester United IPhone cover and found himself another die hard Manchester United fan like himself. I wonder if I should tell them…. Nah, probably not!

I learnt that Emmett, Rosalie, Edward (who asked me to call her as Rose from now onwards) and I were seniors, whereas Alice and Jasper were juniors.

I found out that Edward majored in business (like me), Rosalie in mechanical engineering, Jasper in Psychology, Alice in marketing, and Emmett in medicine.

Emmett and Rosalie both had their own rooms, whilst Jasper shared a room with Edward.

Jasper and I were talking about Sir Alex's Ferguson tactics of defeating Arsenal, when Emmett started throwing a huge tantrum, saying he was hungry.

We started laughing and left the dorm. We decided to carpool as there was only 5 of us, we piled up into Jasper's black turbo Porsche SUV, and started our journey to T.G.I's...

The journey there was super fun! We listened to some tunes and started having a karaoke session. It was awesome! It was only my first day with my new friends, and I was already having such a blast!

We got to the place in about 10 minutes, and the place was packed!

The dancefloor was packed, but thankfully, the cafe section had a couple of seats left. The waitress showed us to our seats and left us while we made our decision.

I ordered a cheese burger, Alice ordered a Club sandwich, Rosalie a Chicken Garden Salad, Jasper a plate of fish and chips, and Emmett ordered a cheeseburger and 16 pieces of buffalo wings.

After ordering our food, Jasper received a text from Edward, saying that he was coming over to join us.

When Alice said her friends, of course she meant her brother too, I mean Emmett was there.

I groaned internally and made a face.

Alice noticed my discomfort and asked " let me guess, you've already met Edward Cullen"

I nodded sheepishly and sighed.

"And he hit on you..." Rosalie continued.

"Yup..."

"And he asked you out." Jasper said, sounding bored.

"Uh huh"

"And you said yes..." Emmett continued.

It was all so synchronized, they completed each other's sentences, and predicted my response. It was like they KNEW this was going to happen, Edward really was a trouble maker wasn't he?

"Umm I kinda said no".

They all stared at me in disbelief, and Alice started clapping her hands.

"What? Did I do something?"

"You are immune to Edward Cullens's charm, a rare breed indeed." Emmett boomed.

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic comment.

"What Emmett means, is that no girl has ever said no to Edward Cullen when he asks them out." Rosalie added. "Well, unless... You're not straight..."

Everyone then started eyeing me with suspicion.

"Okay, A... I'm straight" I paused and continued. "And B...Well technically, he didn't ask me out, he asked me to sleep with him."

I told them the whole story, and they looked at me like I was a rediscovered DoDo bird.

"OMG! Bella can be my friend now!" Alice squealed.

"Huh?"

"You see, most girls who become our friends,ends up being Edward's 'special-friend'... And when he dumps her, well, things get awkward, and well, no more friend." Alice said glumly.

"But now, since Bella is immune to Edward's charm, then we can stay friends! Yay!" Rosalie added.

I didn't dare tell them about the slight attraction I had towards Edward, not knowing if they would still like me after.

Our food came, and Emmett practically attacked his plate of food, leaving me speechless and shocked.

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie just laughed and said at the same time "You'll get used to it…"

Emmett gave me a big 6-year old grin and continued devouring his food.

Rosalie and Alice were telling me which teachers were nice, which were strict, and which were just plain weird.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late…" Edward walked up from behind me and took a seat 2 chairs opposite me.

He looked at me and smirked. "Well, well, looks like you guys have met Bella."

Alice rolled her eyes and Rosalie snorted.

"Has Bella told you how I met her this afternoon?" Edward rubbed it in.

"Yes Eddie, we are well aware of your interesting encounter with Bella today." Jasper said with a smile.

"Well then, if you excuse us, Bella and I have some unfinished business to do." Edward winked at me.

That stupid, despicable SOB….. He really thinks he can do that to girls? Well, he's got it wrong… I am Isabella Swan, NO ONE toys with me. Looks like this calls for a circus master taking out his whip, and using it real good…

I stood up from my seat, grabbed my glass of water, and… (you guessed it!) poured it all over his head.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I think you need to 'cool down' for a while." I said mockingly.

I expected Alice and the rest to kick me out, but they broke down laughing, and Emmett fist-pumped me.

I guess they really disliked his womanizing behavior….

Edward was in a state of shock, I swore he was having a mini heart attack, hyperventilating and breathing real hard. But the strange thing was, I found that real hot.

After he calmed down, he looked apologetically at me and said "I'm sorry Bella, it was rude of me to say that to you. Obviously, you are just not that fond of me, and I should have realized that from our first encounter. I ask for your forgiveness, and hope that we can be friends." He extended his wet hand, and I gladly accepted it.

"No hard feelings?" I added, "No hard feelings." He smiled this delectable crooked-like smile, which made my knees quiver, thank god I sat down at that instant.

"Yeah, after that cold water, I'm pretty sure that NOTHING's hard anymore..." Emmet scoffed and we all laughed.

Edward glared at Emmet and got up and excused himself to the bathroom.

Throughout dinner, Emmett was telling us stories about how Alice and Jasper started dating, and the secrets they had to keep the whole time.

"Hahaha, there was one time, Rose and I went over to Alice's room to pick her up for dinner, and the door was unlocked. We just went in, and there was Jazz groping my lil' sis." Emmett smirked and shook his head side to side.

"Yeah, Emmett charged inside and gave Jasper a black eye, that didn't go away for a month." Rosalie added on.

Both Alice and Jasper blushed, looked at each other and smiled.

"Awwww… their blushing, how cute!" I teased.

Alice decided to change the subject and asked me. " So Bella, any boyfriends back in England?"

I blushed and shrugged.

"Ohhhhhhhh... Bella's blushing!" Rosalie teased and everyone laughed.

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hey Dad! I'm having a blast here!"

"OMG! Really? That's awesome! Thanks Daddy!" I hung up and squealed.

I turned to Jasper, and said excitedly. "Jasper, how would you like to visit Old Trafford, meet the players and Sir Alex Ferguson during summer vacation?"

"WTF! Are you serious! No way, stop playing me Bella!" Jasper eyes narrowed at me with a smile.

"I'm not joking!" I laughed.

"I kinda didn't tell you this earlier, but, ManU is owned by my dad…. And I asked if I could bring my friends along during Spring Break… And he said yes."

"Bella, you're telling me that your dad has offered to take your friends to England for a trip, during Spring Break?" Alice asked slowly.

"Yup, only if you guys wanna come…" I asked hopefully.

"WE ARE THERE!" they all boomed at the same time.

Alice and Rosalie started discussing how to prepare for this trip, which was in about 8 weeks, and they were gushing at how they wanted to visit the designer stores.

"So Bella, do you know the players personally?" Jasper asked.

"Yup! Paul Scholes and Ryan Giggs are like my uncles, they've watched me grow up, when my dad wasn't around. There was this girl who was bullying me when I was 14(AN: Bella moved to America when she was 19, which explains why she doesn't have a British accent.), and they stood up for me. Haiz… I sure miss them."

"I can't wait to meet them!" Jasper gushed. He looked at Edward and added "Oh, Bella, did you know that Edward is another die-hard ManU fan like myself?"

I looked at Edward and realized that he hasn't said a word to me this whole time, he looked at me expressionless, and I realized that I have been rude, to not invite him along.

"Oh, um Edward, would you like to join us on this trip?" I asked politely.

He looked a little shocked, when I asked him, and all he could mumble was a "Um…. Yeah, I would like that. Thanks!" He gave a small smile and my heart almost stopped. Edward Cullen was no regular boy….This was going to be an….. interesting friendship…..

After realizing that it was past midnight, we drove back to campus, and Alice asked if I wanted to go to the mall with her tomorrow to pick up some decorative materials for my side of the room.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all told me not to agree, and warned me. But I was curious, so I said yes. And thought a shopaholic like myself can handle Alice right?


	2. Changing first impressions

**Hey people please please REVIEW! Reviews motivate me to write more and better! Thanks!**

Chapter 2:

I was wrong apparently….. I was woken up at 9am the next day, with my new alarm clock, which made the loudest & high-pitched sound ever, and one that could never be switched off. You guessed it, No other than Alice Cullen.

I dragged myself to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and wash my face. When I got out, Alice was tapping her foot impatiently, with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Come on Bella! It's already 9.15! We're already late!" Alice complained.

"Late? For what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, the mall opened 15 minutes ago! We were supposed to be there when it opened!"

"Fine! I'll get dressed now!" I muttered.

I picked out a grey baggy DKNY shirt, which cut off 1 inch above the waist, a dark-blue Just-Cavalli denim skinnys, a light grey scarf with black rose embroideries from Hermes, and a pair of purple Converse high-tops. I grabbed my dark green Kate Spade clutch, put my phone, mint, Miu Miu wallet and nude lip-gloss.

I stuffed them all in and walked out of my room (AN: there's a wall dividing Bella's and Alice's sides of the room)

Alice looked at me, nodded approvingly and said "Although you don't sound like a Brit, you sure dress like one."

"Um, thanks?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Alice linked arms with me, and we headed out the door.

We drove her white BMW Z4 to the mall, pulled down the canvas top, and started singing real loud, and annoying the whole world.

When we came to a stop, Alice asked "Bella, where's your car? Maybe we can drive it out later to grab a bite or something."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you if I could carpool with you guys for the next week, cause my car will only be arriving then."

"No problem! It's more fun with you around, Rosalie's always with Emmett!" Alice complained.

I laughed and added, "You know that's not true! Rosalie loves you!"

"Yeah yeah….. That's what they all say!" Alice mumbled.

I shook my head and laughed.

"So, what car did your dad get you anyway? A Ferrari? A Lamborghini?" Alice teased.

I rolled my eyes, so typical of people to think a billionaire's daughter to drive luxury Italian cars.

"No… he got me an Audi Roadster. It's more conservative, but it performs just as well."

Alice looked at me like I was speaking German, I forgot, Alice could tell the difference between a Prada and Chanel dress with her eyes closed, but she knew NOTHING about cars.

"Um, it's the car with the circles lined up in a row…" I replied.

"Oh! That car, Edward drives one too…. Guess you guys have the same taste in cars huh?" Alice winked and laughed when I made a face.

I prayed that she wouldn't bring him up, but then again, since when was luck on my side, man, this mall was REALLY far away.

"So… you are Edward are 'friends' huh?" Alice asked cooly.

"Yup..." I said as normal as I could.

"Not for long that is…." Alice winked.

"Wha…what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Bella! We all know that Edward's gonna chase you till you give in, and you will eventually…" Alice said in a "as a matter of fact" tone.

"I will not! I have what people call DISCIPLINE! I don't give in that easily!" I crossed my arms and stuck my chin up like a 5 year old girl who didn't get her candy.

Alice laughed at me and said " Bella, as much 'discipline ' you say you might have, sweetie, you're still a girl, and my brother is well, a natural born charmer." She paused and continued. "The more you push him away, the more he fights back and uses a bigger, better weapon to try and trap you."

"Sounds like a 5 year old boy whose mother refused him a lollipop!" I mumbled.

Alice laughed and we finally reached the mall.

The gang was right, Alice was scary when she shopped! She forced me (physically) to each store in the mall, and made a sales lady CRY! All because, they ran out of shoes her size.

Boy, she was SCARY, remind me not to get on her bad side!

We sat at the mall's food court (yes, I may be rich, but I can be low maintenance), with almost 10 medium-sized bags each.

I bought myself a new reading lamp, a new office chair for my desk (which would be delivered in 1 week), 3 new sets of Armani Bed sheet sets (white, grey & dark blue), some skin care products from Estee Lauder and Lancome. A pencil holder, hard disk and a pair of red pumps from Ralph Lauren.

Well, there's no such thing as having too much shoes right?

Alice on the other hand, bought a mountain pile of clothes and shoes.

"Alice! I can't believe I listened to you and bought all this stuff! How on earth are we gonna bring this back to school? Not to mention the space in your car boot is not that big!" I groaned.

"Well, that's what we're here for right?" A musical and sexy voice answered my question.

I turned to see Edward and Jasper grinning at us, well Jasper at Alice, and Edward at….. ME?

I turned to my front and glared at Alice, she must have sent them over.

"What's with that face Bella?" Alice asked with concern. "They came to help!"

"Or cause me trouble!" I mumbled.

"Sorry, what?" Jasper asked, honestly curious.

"Nothing…" I smiled.

The boys sat down and ordered a drink, Jasper sat next to Alice, while Edward sat right smack next to me, a little too close I might say.

As we were just about to leave, Alice said "Oh Jasper! We forgot to buy that…thing remember?"

Jasper looked confused and then Alice nudged him. "Oh yeah…. That thing.."

"Edward, why don't you bring Bella back to campus, while Jasper & I go and buy that thing… we were supposed to buy."

"Ok Alice…." Edward said suspiciously.

"Hold on, exactly what THING do you guys need to buy?" I challenged them.

"Um….. Fish food!" Jasper spouted out.

Alice gave Jasper a "Really? Fish Food?" kinda look.

"Fish food?" I asked. "Alice, we don't own a fish…" I smirked.

Edward snorted and chuckled. "Yeah Jazz, I know I go out a lot, but I'm pretty sure we don't own any fish either…."

"You see, Jasper's mom's friend is out of town, and she asked if we could help feed her fish while she's gone." Alice lied through her teeth and patted Jasper's arm.

I rolled my eyes and said "Sure Alice, whatever! Go feed your fish!"

Alice laughed and Jasper grabbed her bags, she linked one arm with Jasper's and walked off with a huge smug on her face.

I looked at her and glared right at her, if looks could kill, Alice would be seriously injuired right at that moment. Oh was she gonna get it from me when she got back!

Behind me, Edward cleared his throat and said awkwardly. "Um, so Bella, do you wanna leave now? Or did you want to shop some more?"

I shook my head and smiled. " Um I'm done, let's go!"  
>I tried grabbing my bags, but Edward beat me to it. "Let me carry them Bella, their kinda heavy!"<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Exactly! Their heavy, so let me help you!" I tried yanking it from them, but Edward refused.

"No, no Bella, I'm the guy here, let me!" Edward said politely.

"That is just so sexist! I mean what civilization are we living in?" I asked. "So what? Girls can't carry heavy stuff?" I asked angrily.

I then realized I was speaking very loudly, and was throwing a little tantrum, that a few people were starting to stare.

I blushed and shut up immediately.

Edward chuckled and looked at me with amusement.

"WHAT NOW?" I asked irritated.

Edward gave me that crooked smile and said "Nothing… It's just that you're the first girl that fought with me over a couple of bags."

"Well…. I'm happy to be unique!" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm glad too." He smiled and gave me half of what he was carrying.

"There! 5 each, that way, both sexes are fair, aren't we?" He smiled.

"That's more like it!" I nodded with approval.

He laughed, and nudged me towards the direction of the car park.

When I saw what he was driving, I almost fainted! Edward Cullen got a Audi Roadster JUST LIKE ME! And it just had to be white! (like mine!)

I groaned and he noticed it.

"What? You don't like my car?" Edward asked with hurt.

"No! I love your car, which was why my dad bought me the exact same one!" I said. "A white Audi Roadster, with 18-inch wheels!"

Edward laughed, "Seriously! Man, I thought I was the only special one in the school who drove a German car!"

"Let me guess, Italian luxury cars are too overrated right?" I chuckled.

"Ahh…. Great minds do think alike." Edward replied, very impressed with my taste in cars.

We laughed and I said "Sure…. Keep thinking that Edward!"

We loaded the car boot with the bags and Edward walked over to the passenger door to open it for me, I rolled my eyes at him deliberately and muttered "Sexist! You think after 20 years of drivers opening doors for me, and 4 years of driving, I wouldn't know how to open a stinking car door!"

Edward laughed and got into the car. "Just trying to be a gentlemen Bella!"

We left the car park and he switched from the radio to a disc, and Michael Buble started playing.

I started humming to Home and soon, Edward joined it.

After a few minutes or so, I stopped and Edward asked "So, Bella, wanna play 20 questions?"

"How about 10?" I neogotiated.

"Sure, I'll take what I can get right?" Edward said.

"So, Bella stands for what exactly?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." I replied.

"Ah….. Hence ManU are owned by Swan Industries…" Edward said as a matter of factly.

"And yours?" I asked.

"Edward Mason Cullen." He replied.

I nodded, and he asked "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, just me, and my dad."

"And your mom?"

"She passed on, when I was 2, cancer got her…" I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know…" Edward's tone softened.

"It's alright! I mean I still had my dad. And plus I had Uncle Eric, Uncle Roy and Uncle Ferguson as my substitute moms." I joked.

"What's it like?" Edward asked, his eyes occasionally drifting from the road to my face.

"Exactly what do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, how does it feel to be a billionaire's daughter?"

Wow, that was a hard question!

"Um…. Well, I know most people will say 'oh, it sucks! No one cares about me, all my parents ever do is buy me stuff!'… But honestly, it's pretty good…" I said, the added on. "Not in the materialistic kinda way, but in the family kinda way."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Although my dad travelled a lot, he made sure that he talked to me for at least 30 minutes everynight, no matter where he was, what time it was, or how boring the conversation was. He would always make it a point to try and understand me." I explained.

"You have a great dad…" Edward said.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I smiled.

"And what about Fergie? I can't imagine the hairdryer babysitting a 5 year old girl." Edward chuckled.

"Looks can be deceiving! Well the media is wrong, dead wrong!" I laughed. "Uncle Ferguson is well, one of the nicest people I know in my life. He was the one, who I called when I got a bad grade in school, the one that would give me a hug every now and then when I was sad."

"You're joking!" Edward said.

"Am not!' I laughed. "Uncle Eric and Uncle Roy ain't that different. When I was about 5 or 6, my dad would always bring me every Saturday morning, right before the big premier league match, to wish them good luck, and to watch them warm-up."

I paused and continued. "They would take turns, giving me piggy back rides, and my dad would always scold me for making them do that, right before a big game, 'cos he was afraid that they would get injured or something."

"Your life really is cool…." Edward gave me a warm smile.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry…. I feel so self-centered now, talking about myself." I said apologetically.

"No Bella, don't feel bad. I was the one that wanted to know more about you. You just simply answered those nosy questions of mine…"

"Haha, but I still feel kinda bad." I mumbled. "Oh, Edward, but please promise me that you would not tell anyone about our conversation."

"Sure, of course I won't… But why?"

"You know, the media, they would just love to get gossip on Uncle Ferguson, and I can't let anything happen to him."

"Of course, I understand…" He paused then continued. "So, um is it true that you dated Cristiano Ronaldo for a while? Before he left for Real Madrid?"

"Rumour, total rumour…" I said in a-matter-of-fact-tone. "I never liked that arrogant jackass!"

He laughed and asked more questions.

After, what felt like 2 hours of driving and conversation, we got back to campus.

We each took the 5 bags we left the mall with, and Edward being Edward, offered to walk me to my dorm, and me being me, well refused.

I argued with him about female equality and rights to him the whole way through.

He just laughed and threw sarcastic comments to me every time.

We reached my dorm and I opened the door, Edward followed me inside and helped me put the things down.

"I wonder where Alice & Jasper went…" I pondered.

"To get 'fish-food' remember?" He said it with inverted commas.

I laughed and said "Oh yeah, I forgot…"

We looked at each other for a few awkward seconds, before Edward said "Uh… I gotta go Bella, but I had a great time!"

"Oh yeah, today was great! Thanks for helping me with the bags and stuff….." I added. "So…. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah…" He walked towards the door, but then stopped and faced me.

"Um, if you need a ride till your car comes, feel free to call me…" He took a pen and wrote it on a post-it note.

I smiled and waved.

And then the door closed.

WOW….. Edward Cullen was sure something, he wasn't as arrogant or rude as he was the first time we met, he was well, nice, sophisticated, charming, smart and well…. Funny.

This was bad…. I have to hate Edward Cullen! Before it was all too late…

Alice returned about an hour later, and by then, I had already set up, or put my new stuff to where it was supposed to be.

Alice walked in and said "So, how's everything?" She asked innocently.

"Fine…. Where's all your stuff?"

"Oh! I must have left it in Jazz's car!" She said. "Well, I'll just collect them later!"

"Alice Cullen! You better have a good explanation, to why you left me all alone with Edward Cullen for 2 whole hours!" I said harshly.

Alice sighed then said sheepishly "Rosalie and I made this bet, that you would give in to Edward's charm…. And Rosalie bet that you wouldn't, and I bet that you would…"

"Wow, thanks for having so much confidence in me Alice!" I said sarcasticly, and folded my arms around my chest.

"Bella, don't be mad! It's not that I don't have confidence in you! It's just that, I believe in Edward more…" She sighed and explained. "I know Edward better than he knows himself, he has a very stubborn and fixed mindset. Whenever he decides to do something, he would do everything he can to get it… And I think that, even you can't escape from my brother's clutches…"

"Not with you literally pushing me towards him!" I snapped jokingly.

"Fine…. I promise you that I won't do that anymore…. I'll let nature takes its course!" Alice sighed.

"Hahaha ok, good luck then!" I laughed.

I could never fall for Edward Cullen, that boy is so cocky, so conceited, so ugh! Right?

**Please review…. For me and the story**


End file.
